Outro Maldito Dia
by Lela-chan
Summary: Kazuya queria apenas tomar uma ducha, mas terminou com algo a mais.


Nada que eu tenha feito na minha vida me fez esquecer o fatídico dia nos bastidores do segundo Tekken: nem o ressurgimento de Jun, que tanto fez bem em se alojar em meus braços, nem o meu maldito pai com seus ultimatos patéticos. Algo me despertou da morbidez com que eu levava os dias - treinos melancólicos, negociações melancólicas, noites melancólicas. - Eu tentava fugir de tudo e me imaginar num horizonte dourado e quente, que me engoliria com sua energia e meu sofrimento acabaria. Naquele dojo, eu era uma centelha anônima, e não mais Kazuya Mishima.

Eu treinava em pleno sol como se aquilo fosse me livrar da dor; tudo à volta estava abafado, mas meus socos e chutes preenchiam a atmosfera com um pouco de movimento. Podia ouvir o eco dos meus gritos sincronizados voltando para os meus ouvidos com igual intensidade de quando foram proferidos. Depois de horas, cansei. Quando dei por mim, havia uma generosa poça de suor no chão. Faltava apenas uma ducha.

Entrei em uma das instalações do torneio, atravessei um dos ringues e cheguei aos vestiários. Um banho, e nada mais.

Girei a torneira da água fria até o fim, e deixei que ela escorresse pelo meu corpo tenso. Pude sentir meus pulmões sofrendo com a temperatura e lutando para respirar direito. Auto-punição: pra mim, um costume. Fechei os olhos e centenas de imagens passaram pela minha mente, incluindo as duas mais presentes para mim: Jun-chan, a única luz que eu poderia reconhecer em todo o meu obscuro universo, e o maldito Heihachi, que resolveu derrubar suas sementes para me gerar. Maldito foi esse dia, sem dúvidas. _Mas, espera. _Um chuveiro acabou de ser desligado, e não era o meu. Tinha mais alguém aí?

Esperei alguns minutos e continuei apreensivo - na melhor das hipóteses seria uma mulher bonita e lasciva. Mas não era. Não desliguei o chuveiro. Não nasci Mishima por qualquer razão.

Lembram do momento de perturbação que mencionei no começo? Foi esse. Eu nunca tinha visto um corpo tão bonito, nem um olhar que mexeu tanto comigo - era um rapaz de seus vinte e seis anos, cabelos muito escuros bem curtos, cortados em camadas até a nuca, e estava virado para o espelho quando o localizei, no fundo do banheiro comprido. As costas eram simétricas, me perdi em todas as suas covinhas, todas as sombras que os músculos faziam conforme acompanhei a linha da coluna. Ali, tinha uma toalha branca me impedindo de ter uma visão mais abrangente, se é que entendem.

_Peraí._ Eu nunca gostei de homens, nunca fui chegado em nada parecido com um. Enfim, esse momento foi algo que alguns de vocês leitores entenderão mais que outros. Olhando para ele, talvez eu tenha começado a gostar. Ou apenas me senti deslumbrado.

Peguei imediatamente uma toalha pendurada no gancho ao lado do box, e cobri minhas partes pudendas. Queria chegar mais perto, mesmo que fosse para disfarçar e alcançar os armários de metal perto da pia. Foram necessários poucos segundos para o outro sentir minha presença e se voltar para mim: foram necessários alguns milissegundos para eu me sentir um religioso fervoroso diante de seu mais adorado deus. O rosto era magro - e pela cor, vi que ele era chinês -, os olhos formavam duas gotas perfeitas, e dentro continham o mais puro brilho celeste. Lábios medianos, nariz pequeno, pescoço delicado, que levava meus olhos para seu pomo, e o desenho que a sombra dele fazia descendo para o peitoral. Talvez ele tenha estranhado minha presença, talvez tenha achado comum ter um lutador aquela hora da manhã se banhando com água fria, só posso dizer que ele disfarçou muito bem qualquer surpresa sorrindo com os lábios e apertando os olhos numa expressão carinhosa. Naquele momento posso dizer que me apaixonei.

Talvez tenha o visto em alguma luta, ou perto de alguém, alguma pessoa que tenha me chamado a atenção. Foi quando me dei conta: ele conhecia Marshall Law, e os dois estavam no pátio - ele era aquele homem que lutava cinco estilos diferentes! Como era mesmo o nome dele? Chinês, lutador de cinco estilos... Lei... Lei Wulong.

Lei Wulong estava diante de mim beirando os trinta anos, no auge de seu vigor físico, embaçando o espelho com o calor que saía de seu corpo úmido. Tive de usar minha frieza e encará-lo com meu famoso olhar de desdém. Abri um dos armarinhos e peguei minhas roupas sem ao menos responder ao lindo sorriso anterior. Voltei para o meu box, desliguei o chuveiro e fui para o fundo do banheiro, onde conteria meus sentimentos - coisa que eu fazia de costume - e tentaria parecer o mais distraído possível. Pude detectar um embaraço por parte dele, que terminou de se trocar num raio, e saiu do banheiro sem uma palavra.

Ele saiu de cena, mas nunca mais saiu da minha mente. Outro maldito dia, o que eu me apaixonei.


End file.
